Forum:Manual of style
SW1ki:Manual of Style Proposal... it's just a proposal for now to standardize article format and so forth. If it's approved then that's how articles will be formatted, the rules and so forth. --Danik Kreldin 18:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) There are certain aspects here that I think are good to have, but there are many I do not agree with. There are a great deal of tools used in formatting articles, yes, I think some are better than others but this is not a place were we mandate it has to be so and so. The MUSH is changing, the wiki is changing... There shouldn't be a set in stone standard for how we put pages up as they are not history yet but rather works in progress. It's one thing on wookipedia where they have history and facts to put up, it's another as we're writing the history. --Nasa eagle 00:09, 8 April 2007 (UTC) In general, I think this has a lot of good ideas, but needs to be greatly streamlined to be quicker and less overwhelming for wiki newbies to wade through. Suggestions: * Layout Guide: ::-The references to "in-universe" can be removed, since the vast majority of our pages are in-universe, and not articles about RL things such as EU authors. The same applies to most of the Perspective section also. ::-Link to Category:Templates instead of referring to the obscure "infobox" term. ::-We don't use external links or links to other Wikis on the same subject. ::-One could add links to a couple of sample pages using the ideal layout. An example is worth a hundred words. * Capitalization ::-I don't think we need to be so rigorous in specifying capitalization for: section headings and the sides of the Force. ::-The Sector vs system, Rebel and Imperial, Galaxy, and Rank and Titles sections could be merged to simply say: if it's a specific reference to a person, place, or group, capitalize it (Admiral Ackbar, Corellian System, Alliance to Restore the Republic); if it's a generic reference, don't (Enlisted men are subordinate to admirals, countless systems were invaded, several empires rose and fell). * Ships and ship classes. This section appears to be really nitpicky. We could probably simply state it as: Unique ship names are italicized (Millennium Falcon, Jedi One), starfighter squadron members are not (Ghost 7). * Quotes ::-There are two bullets talking about internal links. They could be merged and stated more concisely. ::-What the heck is a piped link? If your average wiki user doesn't know what it is, do we need to talk about it? * It needs a section about when to link to Wookieepedia, and how to do so. For example, quite a few redlinks I fixed were people trying to link to non-existent pages here about planets or characters who were destroyed or killed in the films, and for which it would be impossible to have histories on the MUSH which diverge from the canon in Wookieepedia. --Lolkje 23:33, 9 April 2007 (UTC) So, what's the protocol here? Do we discuss things here, edit the proposal article, or use the proposal article's talk page? -- Xerxes 11:03, 12 April 2007 (UTC)